


Midnight Rump

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Midnight Rump

"AHHH!" Gavin woke up from his sleep with a start. He sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his damp bangs stuck with sweat sticking to his forehead the sweat also sticking to his shirtless form. He stayed in that position, trying to calm himself down. The nightmare he had was one of the scariest he had ever had. Thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up, and walking to the bathroom flicking the light on. He turned the faucet on, the sound of running water filled the room. He cupped his hands in the water and splashed it in his face. He did this a couple times before he turned the water off. He stayed bent over the sink still trying to calm down. He then felt a pair of warm tattooed arms wrap around him, pulling him up into a warm body. He looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of his lover, Michael, his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Michael murmured sleep still evident in his voice, “are you alright, baby?” He pressed his lips onto his shoulder, his hands rubbing up and down his arms in a soothing manner. Gavin smiled and leaned back against his boyfriend. “I’m fine, love. Just had a nightmare, that’s all” he said closing his eyes as Michael’s lips kissed up and down the side of his neck. “Nightmare?” The ginger repeated, staring into Gavin’s beautiful green-blue eyes in the mirror. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, his thumbs rubbing circles into his shoulders.

Gavin shook his head and turned kissing the American on the mouth. They kissed each other passionately. Michael pulled away and stared into the Brit’s eyes. “I know a way to make it go away” he said huskily, sliding his hand down to cup his crotch Gavin gasping loudly. “Please” he begged grinding his ass back against Michael’s crotch.

Michael turned the Brit around pressing him against the counter. He kissed him hard, his tongue wrestling with Gavin’s. A string of saliva connected to their lips as they parted, Gavin bit his lip breaking it off. Michael smirked and got on his knees. “You’re so hard,” the ginger teased wickedly rubbing the Brit’s erection through his boxers, Gavin moaning softly. “You want this don’t ya?” Gavin nodded staring down at the Jersey, his eyes dilated with lust.

Michael hooked his fingers into the hem of his underwear pulling them down slowly. “Don’t tease” Gavin whimpered, rocking his hips forward. Michael chuckled wickedly. “So needy, aren’t you?” he teased, licking his erection through his boxers. He relented and yanked them down, Gavin’s hard cock springing up the head already purple.

Michael chuckled. “You really need this, don’t you?” He wrapped his hand around his length. “Damn, Gav. You’re hard as a rock” he murmured. Gavin’s breath hitched as the ginger stroked him gently. Michael stroked him faster, the precum forming and sliding down the side. He leaned in and licked it, moaning at the salty taste. “You taste so good, baby boy” he said huskily. Gavin groaned as Michael sucked his head, his tongue digging into the slit.

"Oh, Michael" the Brit moaned gripping the ginger’s curly hair. Michael took him deeper into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. "Fuck" he swore, thrusting his cock into the Jersey’s warm mouth repeatedly fucking his mouth. Michael just let him fuck his face, his hands gripping the brunette’s ass. Collecting some of his saliva that dribbled out with his finger, he pressed it into Gavin’s hole.

The Brit paused his thrusts and moaned as Michael fingered his ass with one digit, then two. “Oh, Michael” Gavin panted. He then continued fucking his mouth while Michael kept fingering him. Then without any warning, he swore and came into Michael’s mouth. Swallowing his load, the Jersey pulled away and looked up at him. “A little warning next time, maybe?” he said sounding peeved. “Sorry” the Brit breathed.

Michael then got off knees and turned Gavin around facing the mirror and bent him over. He spit in his hand and stroked his cock, slicking it up. “You ready for me, Gav?” he asked as he rubbed his dick between his cheeks. “Please, Michael” Gavin practically begged staring at his reflection, with pleading eyes. “Please what, baby?” he teased grinding his cock against his ass. “Please, just fuck me. Fuck me hard” he pleaded. Michael smiled. “As you wish, but you better hold on” he murmured wickedly. And then he shoved himself inside him gripping his hips tightly.

Gavin gasped and threw his head back. Michael paused for only a second before he thrusted hard into him, his balls slapping loudly against his ass. “Oh fuck, Michael” the Brit panted as he rocked hard with each thrust. “You’re so so big. Fuck me, Mi-cool, fuck me.” “Ugh, you like that don’t you, Gav? Ohh, you’re so tight. You feel so good around me” Michael gritted as he pounded him. 

Michael reached his hand up and turned Gavin’s head kissing him roughly. Their tongues twisted wildly around each other, saliva dribbling out each other. Michael pulled away and gripped his hips, his nails clawing into his skin as he fucked him furiously their skin slapping hard against each other. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t walk after this” he growled in his ear.

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours. The entire bathroom was filled with the sound of skins slapping, heavy panting, and the moaning of each other’s names. Michael’s thrusts came faster and faster, his hips a blur as he pounded Gavin’s ass.

"Oh fuck, Gav. I’m gonna cum! Fuck I’m gonna cum!" Michael swore as he felt his orgasm approach. He reached around and stroked Gavin’s dick. "Oh God, Michael! Ugh, I’m cumming!"

"GAVIN!!"

"MICHAEL!!"

And then they both came, Michael spilling into Gavin’s ass and the Brit spurting into Michael’s hand, his cum dripping onto the bathroom floor.

They both stayed bent over the sink as they tried to regain their breaths. Gavin whimpered breathlessly as Michael pulled out of him. Michael reached for the towel on the counter and wiped the cum off the floor, cleaning his hole as well. Gavin straightened up shakily, his legs wobbling a bit. “Damn, my asshole is sore” Gavin complained. Michael snickered and kissed him. “I told you so” he murmured against his lips. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.”

He took Gavin’s hand, flicking the light in the bathroom off and led him to the bed. He held the covers up and let the Brit climb under the sheets. Michael climbed into bed as well, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close to his chest planting a sweet kiss to his forehead. Gavin nuzzled his face into Michael’s bare chest sighing contently.

"I love you, Michael" he murmured, kissing his chest lightly. Michael smiled and kissed his forehead again. "I love you too, Gav." And then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
